A research, development, test and evaluation (RDT&E) process involves, as its name implies, research, development, test and evaluation of a system to solve a need. For example, a user has need for an aircraft that has certain operational characteristics to meet a particular need (e.g., a military need, a commercial need and so forth). Research is performed to determine a best or optimal solution and an aircraft is developed that includes the possible solution. The developed aircraft is tested and evaluated to determine if it meets the certain operational characteristics desired by the user.
An acquisition process involves acquiring systems and/or services. Using the previous example, the acquisition process involves acquiring the aircraft that meets the certain operational characteristics desired by the user, for example. A training process involves training personnel to use the acquired system. Again, using the first example, the training process involves, for example, the training of personnel on the acquired aircraft.